The Sound Barrier
by fluffycat1979
Summary: People run into barriers their entire life, with each barrier being different than the last. But when Hayden is enrolled into Youkai Academy, he meets one of the most difficult barriers to overcome. The Sound Barrier. UPDATE: Chapter 4 and on will be much more lighthearted.
1. The Bus

**The Sound Barrier**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its characters except my own OC.

**A/N: Hayden is based off a friend of mine, not a self-insert. Also people that have read the story to chapter 3, please note that I have changed and will be changing various things throughout the chapters. Please enjoy. UPDATE: These first 3 chapters didn't turn out the best in my opinion. SO, chapter 4 and future chapters will have a more lighthearted style to them, with the serious moments when need be.**

CHAPTER 1

###

If I were to try and make Hayden sound amazing, ordinary, or downright mean, it just wouldn't work.

So I'll do this the simple way.

You don't know Hayden do you?

No.

You don't.

But he is an interesting one that is for sure.

Hayden Walker is a C student, has a full head of brown hair, golden hazel eyes, and loves music with a passion.

And when I say he loves music, I mean he would lose his sanity if he didn't have music constantly blaring into his ears!

Music was one of his only release from the issues that plagued his daily life.

One of these many issues was that Hayden was ruthlessly bullied for as long as he could remember.

He was bullied because at the tender age of 3, a tumor developed in his throat.

He was so young at the time he couldn't remember the whole ordeal.

All he could recall was what his parents told him a couple years after the event.

Anyways, when the tumor was first detected, doctors when into overdrive.

At first, chemotherapy was used to kill the tumor.

When chemotherapy didn't work, and his condition got so bad his life was on the line, Doctors gave his parents 2 choices.

Either, 1: Remove the tumor, but in doing so, remove his voicebox; which the tumor was growing on, and thus take away his ability to speak, or 2: don't remove the tumor, but let him keep his speech.

It's obvious what choice was made.

The result of that decision made it so that Hayden was misunderstood his whole life; his grades were average (even though he was just about as smart as they come), people thought he was rude because he couldn't speak, and worse of all, he has never had a friend.

But worse, he has never wanted one.

Many would think that a boy like him would want friends, but he resisted all attempts to befriend him.

Perhaps it involves lacking the basic human element of communication.

Now Hayden, tender age of 14, was entering Youkai Academy.

How this came about was very frustrating for Hayden to say the least.

His father had received a pamphlet for the school from a strange priest who, supposedly, wanted to give his son a second chance at life through a religious school.

Hayden found the whole thing ridiculous, and quite frankly, _disturbing_.

For one, how did the priest even _know_ his father had a son? And how did he know that his life was pretty messed up at this point?

So when his father came home and started whispering to his wife, Hayden's mom, in excited whispers about a high school _overseas_ that Hayden could go to, Hayden began to silently sigh inside while "Shoot the Bear with a Million Hornets who have Automatic Rocket Launchers" by Chairberry McChairstein started to play on his IPod.

He wasn't mad at his parents, but they were very eager to send him to high school.

So eager that they would take a pamphlet from a strange priest instead of sending Hayden to a local high school.

Honestly, he would be content working on a farm, at least he wouldn't be bugged by people asking why he couldn't talk all the time.

He listened to his parents talk about how great it would be to send him to a school where people would actually want to be his friend, and best of all, it was in Japan!

Hayden listened to the whole conversation, then silently went upstairs to his bedroom, and shut the door.

That was the beginning of the summer, and he was scheduled to leave for Youkai Academy around the end of August.

Over the summer, he rarely left his room, only for food and to use the bathroom. That darn laptop of his was too enticing.

And while he confined himself there, he worked on his taekwondo techniques and forms.

Ever since middle school, he had worked on his martial art in private, not letting anyone know about it. It was better to keep it secret so he could take people by surprise if they thought him defenseless on a cliff, or on a roof!

He laughed in his head, wondering how he thought of all these crazy scenarios.

He also loaded his IPod to the brim with as much music he could fit inside the little device. He loved every second of it.

###

It was August, and Hayden looked himself over in the mirror.

His frame was always big; his bones were just naturally large compared to other people.

He just never could build his frame with the monotony of school always nipping at his heels.

So in 3 months, he had built himself up a little bit. Not much, but enough to make do.

Sure his skin was as white as a sheet, but some sun could fix that.

He heard his parents call him down; apparently the bus that would take him to the airport was here.

As he descended the steps from his room to the main floor with his suitcase, wearing the academy's uniform, his parents stood by the front door smiling at him wishing him good luck at his 3 years of high school.

Hayden hugged both of them, gave them a smile, and walked out the door.

He was trying his hardest not to cry.

As he walked outside for the first time in months, he realized that something was wrong with this bus…it was a school bus!

'What the...' Hayden thought to himself.

As he boarded the vehicle, one thing instantly got his attention; it was the bus driver's eyes. It was like he was, quite literally, staring into Hayden's soul. They glowed with an almost ethereal aspect.

"**Hehehehe… So you are going to Youkai Academy eh?" **

Hayden nodded once.

"**I see… well keep this in mind sonny, this school you're going to is VERY frightening indeed, so I'll give you one chance. Get off this bus right now and return to your normal life, or take a seat and enjoy the ride." **

Hayden thought about it. He could leave right now, but that would really hurt his parents, and his sense of pride.

So he sat on a seat, not noticing a black haired youth in the back.

The bus driver chuckled, **"I see, well then, let's go!" **The bus driver pressed the pedal down to the floor, sealing Hayden to his seat.

'HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-'Hayden thought as the bus seemed to go from 0 to 300 in less than 2 seconds flat.

Houses, trees, people, cars, everything seemed to turn into one big blur as the bus got faster and faster.

He was quite literally unable to move, literally feeling like nails were holding him to the seat.

His head was literally bent all the way back, so that his neck was on the top of the seat.

It HURT, and it hurt BAD.

As this crazy bus went along, Hayden's vision started going dark.

Just as he was about to let himself pass out, Hayden noticed white lines start to form into a cone shape around the bus.

'Well I'll be damned..' His suspicion was confirmed. They were starting to break the sound barrier!

The lines started moving closer and closer together when, all of a sudden, the lines connected, and the loudest, most powerful, noise Hayden had ever heard blew through his skull and through the inside of the entire bus.

It was like a cannon had gone off right next to him.

The noise made it sound like he was underwater, the sounds around him sounding significantly muffled and distant.

Hayden was shaken, and his head hurt like hell, but only one thing was on his mind right now, and that was how awesome that blast was.

Because honestly, it was.

It seemed like a shock wave hit him full blast to the cranium and soul, turning his insides to jelly, and his his brain into mush.

Sure it may have seemed immature, but Hayden gave one smile, one very wide and crazy smile, before his world finally went dark.

###

**Hello, thanks for reading my first fanfiction ever. Please leave me a review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please! Until next time!**


	2. The Arrival

**The Sound Barrier**

**A/N: Hello audience! Welcome back to The Sound Barrier! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance in the endless sea of Fanfictions! So... FORWARD!**

Chapter 2

###

When Hayden awoke, his vision was swimming, his head hurt, and his ears were ringing.

He realized he was lying down and quickly sat up, instantly regretting it as his entire body protested the motion.

As Hayden looked around he noticed that he was on a bus.

'When did I get on a bus?' he thought to himself.

Then the events of today, or, yesterday? Caught up with him.

Hayden looked at his watch to make sure he wasn't out for an entire day, which of course, he was.

'Ughh', Hayden quietly complained in his head.

When he finally decided to look outside the bus window, his heart stopped.

There was an ocean. Not just any ocean though, a BLOOD RED OCEAN. Hayden couldn't believe it.

'I live in Montana, yet we got to the ocean in one day?', 'Trips to the ocean take 2 days or more!'

Hayden was silently freaking out when, all of a sudden, the bus driver decided to make himself known right behind Hayden.

"**Scary isn't it? You're not in Montana anymore lad. Welcome to Japan, hehehehe." **

Hayden whipped around to face the voice, but quickly looked away to avoid the bus driver's glowing gaze.

'Japan!? In 1 day!? By bus no less!'

While Hayden was wondering how such a thing was possible, the bus driver got up and announced

"**If you don't get off this bus, you won't make it to the ceremony on time…hehe."**

As Hayden got up to grab his suitcase and get off this bus, he heard the bus driver quietly say **"Good luck boy. you'll need it." **

Shaking the warning off, he stepped off the bus and onto foreign soil.

###

As Hayden got off, he realized something was not right.

As he looked into the distance, all he could see were the endless dead trees, many _many _tombstones, and one of the most intimidating buildings he had ever seen.

This building seemed to be the school, yet Hayden seriously wondered how such a building could even _be _a school.

It was gothic in design and towered maybe 100 feet into the air. He could even see bell towers from the distance.

He was silently wondering where _in the hell _his parents had sent him.

As he began to walk towards the school, he felt a certain sense of impending doom.

'Dear god Hayden, don't you dare chicken out now, don't do it, don't do it.'

As he was walking through the dead forest, the feeling came back in force this time, making Hayden stumble and crash to the forest floor.

'Ouch' was all he could think of right about then.

As he pulled himself up, he winced at the pain from his cheek.

He gingerly touched it and confirmed his suspicions. He scraped it BAD.

Blood was all over his fingertips from the wound. It wasn't lethal, but it hurt like hell.

'I can probably just go to the nurse later.' he thought to himself.

As Hayden finally made it to the school courtyard, he finally saw other teens walking towards the inauguration ceremony.

'Finally, people!'

Just as he was about to do the same, he noticed a guy with about 4 girls hanging on him.

All Hayden could hear were cries of "Tsukune ^$(%)$! &^#( $ !" and various other forms of that.

To Hayden, it was all gibberish.

'Wait...'

That's when he mentally facepalmed.

He forgot to learn the Japanese language.

'Well, whatever. I'll manage.' 'Now anyways, what are those girls fighting over?' he asked himself.

He really wasn't that interested in them, but he needed something to get his mind off that catastrophic failure on his part.

As he watched the girls, he began to piece it together.

'Let's see, they're all around a guy, pushing and shoving each other, and grabbing onto him when ever they can..'

Then it occurred to Hayden. They were fighting over HIM.

Hayden just silently wished that the dude would pick one of them so that he wouldn't have to see every girl fight over his attention every single time of the day.

'That sight could get pretty annoying after a while.'

Speaking of which, why did he look familiar?

He was just about to walk away when suddenly a small object whizzed past his head and stuck into a nearby tree. It was a kunai.

Hayden quickly ducked and looked behind him to see who threw that at him. He was not expecting to see what he did.

2 of the girls had transformed into different forms. The violet-haired one seemed to have grown massive claws made of…crystal? Ice? And the sapphire-haired girl seemed to have grown 2 wings and a tail, and her nails elongated into deadly claws.

Another girl, who he noticed for the first time, didn't look to be older than an elementary school student. She was waving what looked to be a…wand?

With every flick a huge, metal washbasin dropped out of nowhere and hit one of the other girls.

Well, except the pink-haired one.

All the while the only thing Hayden could do was watch as the 3 duked it out. But then a great idea occurred to him.

He ran. FAST.

He ran blindly, just trying to put distance between them and him.

He didn't get very far because out of the blue, a student in front of him sprouted an insect head from his own MOUTH.

He wanted to puke.

Hayden stopped in disgust and watched as that very student was walking alongside someone else.

That "someone else" didn't seem bothered by it, instead, he seemed amused!

When bug-head realized that his companion was laughing at him, he felt his face, exclaimed something probably not so polite, and sucked the insect head down his throat again.

Hayden almost gagged at the sight, and walked away.

Again he didn't get very far, as someone else decided to sprout something not human in front of him.

Hayden was getting afraid, and he knew, somehow, that these…things would smell his fear.

He had no idea how he knew that, but somewhere in the center of his being, a little voice told him.

Perhaps it was instinct.

He seemed to be right for the most part because as he walked into the inauguration ceremony, people around him began to look at him like he was a piece of meat.

As the strange white-robed man spoke, which sounded like gibberish of course, Hayden could feel various eyes looking right at him, which was seriously starting to creep him out.

As the white-robed man, who Hayden realized was the headmaster of sorts, continued to speak, Hayden came to a conclusion.

This…was a school for monsters

###

'Oh god, what school did my parents send me to!?' Hayden silently screamed while lying in his bed.

The rest of the day after the ceremony was easy enough.

Get out, don't attract attention, which failed of course, and lock yourself in your room.

The rooms were actually pretty nice despite how run-down the outside looked. When he finally barricaded his door, he began to think quickly,

'Okay, what gave me away? I tried not to be afraid, I tried not to look nervous, I tried to act relaxed, what went wrong?'

As Hayden walked into his bathroom to take a shower he got his answer. Blood was smeared all over his cheek from when he tripped in the forest. 'Well…shit.'

Hayden felt like a total idiot. Of course they would look at him like that; he had the monster equivalent of whipped cream all over his face!

Grumbling, Hayden silently showered, cleaned the blood off his face, and hit the sack.

As he put his IPod on relaxing music to help him sleep, Hayden went over his actions.

He could go home and disappoint his parents and his own stupid ego, or he could tough it out. He hadn't been killed yet right?

But as his eyes closed, He knew that tomorrow was going to suck somehow…

He was right. Things sucked.

As Hayden roughly figured out where his homeroom was, the bell rang, signaling that he was so screwed when he got to class.

When he got to class and opened the door, he instantly knew the suckfest was about to begin.

The class consisted of both 1st years and 2nd years, and every seat was taken, except next to a redhead who looked like she was about to tear his throat out if he sat next to her.

Right before he went and sat next to the redhead and spontaneously defended himself, the teacher called out something unintelligible.

Hayden slowly turned to her and not knowing what she said, narrowed his eyes in question.

That turned to be the worst thing to do as she walked over and swiped her nails across his face, making him grimace in pain.

As he clutched his face she began to berate him in the same gibberish that he heard all day.

'This damn teacher…if she tries again, I'm going to retaliate.' Hayden thought to himself.

He looked at his fingers, and sure enough, he was bleeding again. This was bad.

'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!' He looked around the room and saw that while most of the class was laughing at him, 2 people in the room were frozen in their seats.

The redhead and that pink-haired girl that Hayden saw with that "Tsukune" character.

The redhead seemed to be drooling, a totally different expression than the look of hatred that he had seen before. She was blushing quite spectacularly, the red on her cheeks matching her hair color. Hayden actually thought she was kind of cute when she wasn't scowling.

The pink-haired girl on the other hand wasn't drooling or anything, but she was looking right at him with wide, shocked eyes. She leaned over to "Tsukune" and whispered in his ear still with shock on her face.

As Tsukune listened, Hayden saw his face change from attentive, to shock, then to worry.

After she was done whispering in his ear, Tsukune tapped the shoulders of the other 3 girls Hayden had seen with him, and began whispering to them.

Their reactions were the same as Tsukune's, and all at once, the group of five looked at Hayden with intense worry plastered on their faces.

Hayden couldn't believe it. They were monsters, yet they seemed worried about him? That didn't make any sense.

So as he watched their reactions, he didn't notice the teacher begin to swipe at him again until the last moment.

So he lashed out his arm in a forearm block to stop the swipe from completing its journey towards his face. He blocked it, sure.

But what he didn't expect was the pure _power _behind her attack.

His arm shuddered under the impact, expressing its displeasure at being used for a shield.

What he didn't notice though, was when he blocked it, the entire class went quiet.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Someone not only _glared _at the teacher, but also blocked an attack from her as well?

The class unanimously agreed that he was BONED. Because nobody walks away from the cat unscathed.

**###**

**Whew, done in 2 hours. I am making a lot of this up as I go along, BUT! I have a goal in mind for Hayden. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please leave a review. Until next time!**


	3. The Revelation

The Sound Barrier

**A/N: Thank you Theone for the review. I'll keep those points in mind as I develop his character.**

Chapter 3

###

'Why am I even in this situation?' Hayden wondered. 'Sure I was late to class, but was it really necessary to tear my face apart?'

Said face-wrecker was currently standing about 3 feet away from Hayden with all of her claws elongated.

'Hmmm…she looks kind of like a cat.'

That's when he finally noticed the tail and tufts of hair.

'Yep, a cat. A monster cat at that. This is going to suck…'

Hayden watched his homeroom teacher very closely, looking for any twitch of muscle, any sign that she was going to attack.

Hayden, as he was watching the teacher, kept his hands up in a defensive position, allowing him to block and counterattack at the same time if need be.

As he was watching, he noticed a twitch in her right arm.

He blocked the attack just in time, because her attack lashed out in a positively _inhuman _speed.

His arms blocked the force of the attack, which was still unbearable, but what Hayden didn't plan on was for the teacher to grab a hold of his arms and dig her claws into his flesh.

Hayden wanted to scream, it hurt so bad.

But as always, he couldn't say anything.

All he could do was try to break out of her hold, but that was seemingly impossible because of her raw power in her clawed grip.

He couldn't do anything. He was powerless against her.

Hayden looked into the teacher's eyes, trying to convey the message that he didn't want to fight her, and that she was seriously hurting him.

As he watched her expressions, they seemed to change from anger, to questioning, to absolute shock as she looked at his forearms.

Blood was pouring from where her claws were buried in his flesh, staining the uniform a crimson color.

'I personally think the uniform looks a bit better this way,' Hayden grimly thought to himself.

She unhooked her claws and jumped back exclaiming something unintelligible to him.

The teacher was apparently asking him a question, because she kept repeating the same thing over and over again, and ending the sentence in a higher tone.

'Thank god for paying attention in English class,' he thought to himself.

Hayden, not wanting a similar reaction to narrowing his eyes, shrugged his shoulders in question.

She stopped asking him that question, but instead looked at him with slight curiosity.

'Oh great, I probably answered a question that put me in deeper crap.' Hayden thought as he watched her expression.

Then the unexpected happened, something Hayden would never have seen coming.

The teacher spoke in English! Well, broken English, but still English.

"You…Speak…English?"

Hayden nodded once.

The teacher seemed to gain a frustrated expression. Hayden couldn't blame her.

I mean, you have a new student, who can't speak _any_ Japanese, and can't write in Japanese either!

Or, best of all, is incapable of speech itself.

The teacher appeared to get a good idea at this point, because her ears perked up and she began to talk to the class in an excited tone.

In Japanese of course, so he would have no idea what she was saying.

While the teacher was speaking, Hayden began to feel tired and woozy, which he immediately attributed to the holes in his arms.

Speaking of which, his jacket and white shirt were definitely done for. The blood had literally soaked his sleeves.

As he struggled to keep himself awake and upright, the teacher pointed at him, and said something to the class.

When she finished, everybody except the pink-haired girl and the redhead sunk as far as they could into their seats.

Hayden could only think one thing, 'What did she say to the class?'

The pink-haired girl began to slowly raise her hand into the air, but the redhead beat her to it by shooting her hand straight up into the air with the speed that would dislocate a normal person's arm.

But these were not normal people. That was for sure.

The teacher laughed and pointed at the redhead, who was still slightly drooling.

The redhead did what could only be described by Hayden as a fist pump into the air.

'Uh…What's happening?' That was the only thing that came to Hayden's mind.

As Hayden watched the whole ordeal take place, he began to see stars in his eyes.

'Uh oh, this is bad. Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't…pass…ou..' Was all he could think before the ground rushed up to him and his world faded to black.

###

As Hayden opened his eyes, he was greeted with a bright white color.

'Did I get eaten and go to heaven?' If that was the case then why was there a beeping noise?

As Hayden looked around, he realized he was in a hospital room of sorts, with needles in his arms pumping blood into the drained appendages.

The beeping seemed to come from the monitor to his right, representing his heartbeat. 'Heh, I don't think I'm dead, but I certainly feel dead.'

Hayden's arms hurt like the dickens, but were surprisingly blood-stain free.

He was also very, _very _sore in the arms as well. He felt something sharp in his cheek too.

Stitches, just great. He was sure the claw wound was going to leave a nasty scar.

He exhaled softly, feeling the warmth of his bed soak into him as his eyes closed for some much-wanted sleep, letting his worries fade into nothingness.

###

When Hayden opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the same white room.

He sighed, 'I hope I'm not stuck in here much longer, I'm a bit afraid these monsters are going to sneak in and devour me in some spectacular way.'

"**Don't worry about that."**

Hayden sat bolt upright using his arms in response to the mystery voice, instantly wincing as his arms screamed for him to leave them alone.

Sitting in a chair right across from him was that strange white-robed man he saw at the entrance ceremony. Hayden noticed his eyes had the same ethereal glow as the bus driver's eyes.

'You can read my mind?' Hayden thought incredulously.

"**Yes, but that is not why I am here right now. As you've seen, this is a school for monsters. Many of which would like nothing more than to eat you." **

Hayden gulped

"**Hehehe, yes it is true. But of course you are probably wondering why you are here in the first place. You are…let's say, an **_**experiment**_**. You are going to finish your 3 years here, all the while proving that monsters and humans can co-exist with each other. How you accomplish this is of no matter to me. But, know that I will not help you from here on out. I only got you out of that classroom because your human blood is like a beacon for all flesh eating and blood sucking monsters. If I didn't intervene, we wouldn't be speaking to each other right now."**

Hayden couldn't believe it. 'I'm an _experiment_?'

"**Yes. And you aren't the only one. Now sleep, you have a long journey ahead of you."**

The white robed man left the room, leaving a stunned human all alone.

'How…How did this happen to me?' was the only thing said human could think.

He continued to sit upright, trying to clear his head so maybe, just maybe, he could understand just what in the _hell_ was going on.

As the hours went by, Hayden thought about what that white-robed madman wanted him to accomplish.

'3 years… of this crazy school?'

He was about to dismiss the idea when he thought about what else he could possibly do.

'I don't even know how I got here, and I want to escape? I'd probably get killed before that ever happens.' Hayden silently grumbled.

'I guess he was right. I really am stuck here.'

As Hayden silently accepted his fate, he took the madman's advice and shut his eyes in search of sleep's release.

###

'Stop!'

"You can't scream for help you little brat."

'No, please no!'

"Hold still!"

Hayden felt himself get kicked all over his body, silently writhing in pain as the feet trampled all over him, knocking the wind out of him and bruising his flesh.

Pain.

Pain.

…'AAAAAAAGGHHHH!' Hayden shot up from his dream.

'…I hate those ones…' he silently complained.

'How long has it been since I dreamed about that incident?'

When Hayden was around 6, a group of kids about 3 years older cornered him into the edge of the playground where other people couldn't see them, and began to harass him.

They told him to give them all of his lunch money.

Since he couldn't scream for help, and those kids knew that, one of the boys shoved him hard, tripped him, and sent him careening over a tree root.

When he was on the ground, the boys immediately began to try and grab inside his pockets, looking for money like mice would look for cheese.

When Hayden began to resist their efforts, they began kicking him like the mean kids did to the little kids' snow forts.

After they were done kicking him and taking his change, they left him bruised and crying in the shadow of an ancient elm tree.

Hayden shivered, 'I shouldn't think about this kind of stuff anymore. I already told myself that everybody else except my parents don't care about me. That's all I've ever gotten in life, and still, it appears it's true. I get thrown into this school as an _experiment_, I get assaulted by a teacher and best of all, I am in danger of being devoured every single time of the day. Yeah, I think I've stepped into the grand suckfest of life.'

He laughed, 'I really shouldn't think like that. Maybe I'll meet someone who cares about me? I think it's unlikely, but I can hope can't I?'

He snickered and fell back into the dream world.

Little did he know that a surprise was in store for him tomorrow.

**###**

**A/N: Whew, finally done! As always, leave a review with constructive criticism. Stay tuned!**


	4. The Redhead

The Sound Barrier

**A/N: NOW we can TRULY START the story! To all who continue to read this, thank you very much. Now… FORWARD!**

Chapter 4

###

As Hayden emerged from the dark recesses of sleep, he instantly did a body check.

'Let's see… All limbs? Check. Needles in arms? Nope. Sore or painful arms? Nein. Stitches in face? None to speak of.'

Satisfied that he was still in one piece, Hayden slowly sat up and popped his back and neck, feeling the pleasure creep up and down his body.

He looked around the room, noticing that his uniform was laid out nicely on a chair to the right of his bed.

'That's nice of them to do that.' 'I'll have to thank whoever did that for me.'

As Hayden slowly crawled out of bed and onto the cold hospital floor, he took a quick look at the date on his watch.

'Wait…What?' 'That can't be right.' Currently the watch said that it was one week after the fight with that cat-teacher of his took place.

'Don't tell me I was out for a whole WEEK!'

Hayden looked at the time. '6:30… I guess I'll get ready for the day then.'

As he was busy pulling up his trousers and making sure that his shirt was buttoned correctly, Hayden quickly looked at his forearms, wondering how those wounds could possibly heal up like they did.

The wounds weren't bleeding or scabbed, but 5 scar marks were on each of his arms, marking where the teacher had grabbed him.

'Jeez, she really did do some damage.' 'I wonder how she didn't tear my arms in two…' As he was pondering this question, a nurse opened his room door.

"Patient Hayden Walker, ID number 1979, you are hereby cleared to resume your school studies."

As Hayden looked at the nurse, he gestured towards his forearms in a silent question.

The nurse appeared confused at first, but then seemed to get what he was trying to say.

"Ah, your arms healed to full recovery without any problems."

Hayden shook his head, and gestured towards his arms again. This time he shrugged his shoulders too, as if he was saying, 'How did they heal?'

The nurse answered, "Oh, how your arms healed so fast?" She paused for a moment as if debating something. She then put her index finger up to her lips as if she was going to shush him. "It's a secret."

Hayden just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. 'Whatever.' 'I'm just glad they still work.'

Just as the nurse was about to walk out the door, she turned quickly to him and said, "Oh, there's a guest for you outside."

Hayden raised one eyebrow in an expression that clearly stated, 'And who would that be?'

The nurse giggled slightly, "If you want to know, you'll have to see for yourself."

As the nurse left his room, Hayden became curious.

'Who would it be?' 'It could be that madman, it could be the teacher, it could be a student looking for my flesh…'

As a million possibilities went through his head, he put on the uniform's jacket, and stepped out into the hallway.

What he did not expect however, was a redhead sitting on a chair, looking expectantly at him.

'Her?' 'Why is she here?' As Hayden walked towards her, he got a good look at her.

She had bright emerald eyes, a small figure, a cute face, and of course, hair the color of blood.

He admitted to himself that she was pretty good-looking.

As he made it to where she was sitting, she stuck out a sketch book and a pencil.

He very cautiously took the book and pencil away from her, preparing himself in case he needed to bolt.

The red headed girl began to speak for the first time, "This is for you, since you can't speak."

Hayden looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You would write down what you want to say on that sketchbook." The girl explained.

'Oh yeah, that makes sense.' 'Wait…'

Hayden opened the sketchbook, flipped to the first page, and wrote down this down in big bold letters.

_How are you speaking English?_

She looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "I'm a proud member of the Shuzen family!" "It's to be expected that I learn English, as well as Japanese!"

Hayden quickly scribbled down, _Shuzen Family?_

She read his note, and looked at him with smug superiority.

"Yes, the Shuzen family." "Every monster fears the name." "But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

His blood froze at the last sentence.

She leaned in close, "Remember when the teacher asked the class something you couldn't understand?" "Well she was wondering who could speak enough English to be your translator."

He slowly began to piece the puzzle together.

She continued, "I stuck my hand up to be your translator, but in doing so, you're going to give me something of yours."

Hayden wrote another note. _Wait, you're my translator? And what exactly do you want?_

She immediately gained a huge, face-splitting grin. "Yeah, I'm going to be your translator." "But I will only do it if you give me the one thing that my race desires most: **your blood**."

No.

No No No.

NO!

This couldn't be happening!

Hayden began to panic, looking for somewhere to run to.

The girl noticed this, immediately speaking up. "It's what you get, coming to a school like this, human!" "But don't worry; we vampires need only a little bit of blood, not much."

That calmed him down a bit, but he was still on edge.

Rightfully so, as anyone would when a little vampire announces that you're to become a food source in exchange for actually understanding the people around you.

Hayden took a deep breath, and wrote down all of his questions.

_1: How did you know I was human?_

_2: Why do you want to be my translator?_

_3: Who is the Shuzen family?_

_4: Will you tell anyone about me?_

Just as he was about to show her his questions, he added one more.

_5: What's your name?_

The girl looked his inquiries over, and started from the top.

"Well, I figured out what you were when Ms. Nekonome grabbed your arms." "When I smelled your blood, it instantly reminded me of the boy I met a couple days ago." "In a nutshell, sweet and delicious!"

'Another human!?' This fact alone made Hayden excited and relieved.

She went on, "For the second one, I want to be your translator for your blood of course!" "I'm not going to let a chance like that pass me up!"

'Well, at least she's honest.'

"For the third one, the Shuzen family is the largest group of vampires in the nation of Japan." "Every member has speed and strength beyond that of any lesser monster." "Even my sister, when she's not sealed behind that STUPID fake personality, is strong enough to obliterate a large boulder with ease."

A drop of sweat went down the side of his neck. 'Just how powerful ARE her kind?' '…And what's this about a sealed sister?'

"As for the fourth one, there's no way in hell that I'd do that."

Hayden lightly smiled. 'So she's not out to get me, that's good.'

"But that's because if I told anyone, I'd lose my blood source!" "I'm so sick of drinking those cold blood bags!"

His smile dropped. 'Well, crap.' 'But again, at least she's being honest!'

As she began to answer the last question, the bell rang for first period.

"Oh man!" "Listen, you'd better hurry to class!" "I'll meet you there!"

She dashed down the hallway and out the door into the hospital lobby area.

…And she dashed back in again.

Hayden could only watch as she ran in a beeline straight for him, eyes set on his own.

He slowly backed up, wondering what in the hell she was doing.

'Okay, you can slow down now. 'You can slow down now!' 'OH MY JESUS YOU CAN SLOW DOWN NO-'

He was tackled by the redhead, who sent him sprawling down the clean white hall.

'Owwww…what the actual fuck was tha-'

His thoughts were interrupted as she straddled his chest and bit into his jugular, slurping his lifeblood out quickly.

His thoughts began to go all old-fashioned on him for some reason. He guessed it was because of his current predicament and blood loss.

'Well, good heavens!' 'Look at the pickle I've wedged myself into!' 'It appears I have myself a little lady who is after my essence!' 'I sure hope I don't expire due to her most peculiar ways!'

She sat on him for about 10 seconds, all the while blushing more and more.

When she unhooked her fangs from his neck, he felt quite good.

I mean, _really_ good.

In fact, he felt like he was sitting in super-comfortable lounge chair, reading some fanciful story about how chairs were invading the world.

He was as loopy as a goddamn roller coaster, and was enjoying every second of it.

The girl wasn't faring much better, looking as if someone had stained her cheeks with a gallon of red food coloring.

She exhaled a dreamy sigh, "Wow…That. Was. So. GOOD!"

"The taste was like, POW!" "The texture was so, _smooth._" "And it seemed to have a hint of… oh,what would I call it…hidden power." "Like, there was something that was there, but not quite." "You know what I mean?"

Hayden, who was still in lala land, nodded.

"Jeez…it was amazing."

She decided to look at her position for the first time.

She gasped, "What the-!" and jumped off of him, stepping back and stammering gibberish.

"I-I-I-I Th-Tha-Th-That-That's N-N-N-"

As she continued her gibberish, Hayden slowly picked himself off the ground.

He staggered slightly, but made it to a standing position.

As he looked around, oblivious to her voice, he looked for the pad and pencil that had been thrown out his hands by the girl's impressive tackle.

He saw it by her feet, and walked towards it.

Hayden bent down and picked the pad up, putting the pencil in his pocket.

He flipped to the page he wrote his questions on, still oblivious to her stammering.

As luck would have it, just as he turned the pad around to her and pointed at the last question, the late bell rang.

She panicked, "Oh no! I can't be late!"

She again ran down the hallway towards the door again. But before she went through, she stopped in the doorway. She turned her head slightly, and then looked at him.

"If you want to know, my name's Kokoa."

She then dashed out the door to first period.

Hayden, who was finally out of his dazed state, looked at the door as if he was expecting her to burst through and tackle him again.

Which she didn't of course.

So as he made his way out of the hospital towards the school, he thought about his situation.

'Imagine that.' I've been bullied my entire life, but I remained optimistic.' 'My reward: a vampire who wants my blood, but will probably defend me from other monsters.'

'Just what the heck have I gotten myself into?'

A great question, yet one that no one else could answer.

###

**A/N: I'm SO sorry about the delay guys! I've been working on Viva la Chairolution! to improve my writing style before I continued this story. Let me know what you peeps think! Look forward to the adventures of the mute and the vampire!**


End file.
